Let's Escape
by KandiKitty
Summary: A bad luck witch and a half demon go on a date, what could possibly go wrong? (originally posted as What Will You Do?) T- just incase of later chapters


**The original Fic was posted as "What Will You Do?" but Odin that was gods awful! Here we go posting a Good version of this story. Hopefully you kittens never laid eyes on the first versions.**

 **Lots a Lot a Love, Kandikitty**

 **I Do Not Own Teen Titians**

Their fights were always like a dance of sorts. Moving as the other moved there was no one else who could match the other like this. It was never boring or predictable but something had changed. Their once chaotic onslaught of magic vs. magic had turned into nothing more than a choreographed ballet. Jinx no longer felt the rush of adrenaline, or the fear of being bested, she could _feel_ what Raven would do.

Cartwheeling out of the way of an energy blast, Jinx leapt onto a lamp post "You're getting predictable, cupcake." she taunted ten feet away from Raven. Long range being each specialties they usually didn't get too much closer than this, as long as the battleground permitted that is.

"Cupcake? Where do you-" before the sorceress could finish Jinx rushed at her sending a couple hexes to distract Raven from a kick to her abdomen. Shocked from the close range attack, Jinx had enough time to bounce behind her.

Once she recovered the dark mage spun to meet her opponent. "You're testing my patience."

"Lighten up buttercup! You're getting rusty." Lunging, the hex caster taking the hero to the ground. "Looks like the Cat finally caught her little bird." Jinx purred holding Raven's wrists with one of her hands, her other glowing pink right above Ravens neck.

"I am no ones prey." The downed Titans eyes begun to glow black, under her breath, barely audible by jinx herself, Raven started muttering her usual incantation, before the last word could leave her lips the pinkette captured them in a quick kiss.

"So predictable." Jinx breathed into her ear. The HIVE 5 had already begun fleeing the scene without their leader. "Seems our little game has come to an end." She smirked a little "Until next time my dear." and bounding after her team.

* * *

The six all collapsed on to their respective favorite places.

"Well that was horrible." Billy said rubbing his eyes.

Gizmo sorted through what was left of the cash they stole "We got away with enough for like dinner." He groaned. "All that work for nothin'."

The pink hair leader pulled her hair down from her usual horn style "I'm going out." Was her only response before going to her room to change. The guys new not to question where she was going or when she'd be back. Having learned that lesson when she hexed Billy through the ceiling. Pulling off her dress and boots, she sat at her vanity to take her make up off. Recalling the events that happened during the fight, she smirked once again. The look Raven had before she ran off, was beautiful- pure shock. Not a look often seen on the mage. " _Isn't she an empath or something? Can't she feel others emotions? Ah well it won't be as easy next time."_ She thought before changing out of her gear into street clothes.

Black skinny jeans, a black wool over coat with a thick pink scarf. It had started raining half way back to the hideout and didn't seem to be letting up anytime soon. Jinx put her glasses in her jacket pocket, picked up a book from the shelf and exited out of her window.

On the edge of down town was a small café, mostly inhabited by college students. It was a cozy place with big windows looking out toward the Titians tower. For Jinx it was her comfort. No one looked twice at another teen with colored hair, everyone was too busy with their own lives to second guess if she was a villain or just someone who looked similar to one. Sitting at a window table her fingers curled around the steaming mug. Today didn't go well for her team but now was not the time to think about that. The witch desperately needed to escape reality for a few hours, she turned to the bookmarked page to do just that.

Call it criminals intuition, call it paranoia, call it what you will but Jinx could feel eyes on her. Sitting just a tad straighter she tried to scan the room without actually looking. Something about this feeling felt familiar to her.

"Jinx." A monotone voice rang out from in front of her.

Said woman exhales slowly. "If you're looking to take me in can it wait a little, Hun? I'm not doing anything wrong...yet." She tilted her eyes up meeting Ravens.

A beat passed before Raven responded "I'm not going to take you in. Do you really think I would dress as a civilian to take you to the cops?"

Looking closer Jinx noticed the lack of cape and leotard. Raven seemed to be doing what she herself was- being a normal person for two seconds for good tea.

Jinx shrugged "Undercover op?"

Raven looked out the window "Right now... I'm just Racheal."

"Well just Racheal I'd love to chat but-" the pinkette held up her book.

Instead of taking the hint Raven sat across from her blowing on her own mug. It was clear she wasn't going anywhere so the bad luck mage went back to reading. Assuming her companion would leave soon enough.

"Why did you kiss me?" There was no hint of wonder or confusion in her voice. Just a simple question as if she was asking the time.

"Why did you kiss back?" Their eyes met, an agreement seemed to pass over them. Something they both knew but never discussed. When would they have had the time to? Jinx took a sip from her cup watching the demon with soft eyes. Neither knew how to proceed. There were so many factors to this. "Fuck it." Jinx said once the silence was too much for her. She stood up holding out her hand to the other mage. "we are going on a date."

The half-demon stood entwining their fingers, "What could go wrong? On a date with the queen of bad luck herself." Raven muttered.

"I don't want to hear it, you're a literal demon." The comments were half hearted but true none the less. It was a bad idea but with both women wanting to escape reality even just for a night, neither could care.


End file.
